


Healing Kisses

by XanMar001



Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Identity Reveal, Kitty gets his reward, No Beta, Protective Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: Adrien takes a beating for his lady, but Marinette is there to kiss it all better.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076696
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Healing Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is another entry in Calcria_Mars challenge to write 5 fluffs.

Ladybug listed left, limbs lagging laboriously low as she interposed herself between the belligerent behemoth bearing down on her and an antsy, anxious Adrien. Despite having heaved herself up, her hands hung heavily, hardly guarding her head, so when a ferocious fist flew at her face, the blow bashed through her block, blasting her back against the alley wall with enough force to jostle her jewel loose from her ear. In a last lick of luck, her body fell behind a dumpster, her earring landing in her lap, obscuring her from her opponent as her mask's magic material melted away, revealing her real identity to her incognito partner.

Seeing her black ballet flats and pink capris come uncovered as she curled into the corner, Adrien's eyes flashed with ferocious fury and he solidly stood, seemingly stoic and statuesque, boldly blocking the bellicose brat's view of his lovely lady, then channeling Chat's charisma, cast a creepy Cheshire chuckle, and charged at it bare handed with a roar of rage. 

Ten minutes later, a bruised and bloodied boy bumbled back to his beau, clutching a corrupted creature firmly in his hand. "Pretty Princess." He croaked, clearly close to collapse, "Your humble knight has brought you a present." Waking to his worried whisper, she swiftly swiped her earring before slipping it back in place, transformed and purified it. Unfortunately, without a lucky charm, Marinette could not cast a cure and heal his wounds, so she carried his crumpled carapace back to her balcony, brought him into her bed, and delicately dressed his wounds, placing a healing kiss on each cut and bruise as she went with special attention to his battered brow and bruised lips. 

Learning his lower limbs likewise bore bruises, she slid off his shorts and kept kissing each cut closed. Carefully cleaning closer to his core, she could clearly see how her ministrations moved him. "Oh courageous Chat, your valiant victory vouches for your valor and such self sacrifice surely should receive rich recompense, perhaps a special kiss can help soothe your suffering," she cooed, her cheeks coloring crimson.

"I am merely glad to have had the opportunity to defend the life and honor of my beautiful princess." He replied, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek. "But I would never turn down any kind of kiss from you, my love."

Languidly peeling off each layer, Marinette felt her heart soar with confidence as his eyes roved her revealed flesh with amorous ardor. All impediments shed, she slowly straddled his shaft and lined up her tender lips to linger over his lap, then lowered herself allowing him to fill her, and enrobing him in a warmth and comfort until she had removed any remaining pain from his mind and body.


End file.
